


From Honor He Falls

by WavesBlade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calamity Angeal, Corruption, Dark, Dark Badass Angeal, F/M, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Jenova Should Be Careful What She Wishes For, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade
Summary: [Very Dark AU] Angeal went to Modeoheim to die, fearing the monster he could become. But what if he didn't die? First fear, then anger drives the 1st Class SOLDIER, and guided by the voice of his 'Mother', he slowly begins to lose his humanity and honor. When Angeal becomes something just as dark, if not worse, than Jenova, what will be the fate of the planet?





	From Honor He Falls

* * *

_-Once Honor falls and rage takes hold, how long will it be until you become the monster you fear yourself to be?_

* * *

Angeal watched from his hidden perch, horrifyingly memorized, as Zack dueled Genesis in the depths of Modeoheim. In some ways, he was glad his pup had come, in others, he was terrified. He knew what his heart desired, release from the suffering of this monstrous existence, death, and Zack could give it to him. It would stop him, stop the _hunger_. Each and every time he converted a monster into... into a clone of himself, he could feel the _hunger_ , the _urge_ growing. He didn't think it would be long before he fell in the same way Genesis did, to madness, to begin converting _people_. He wanted it to stop before it could reach that point...

Yet...

Seeing his pup fighting Genesis like this, it was terrifying to him. Degrading or not, Genesis was still one of the most powerful SOLDIERs alive, Zack couldn't possibly be holding back in the battle, the boy couldn't have gotten that strong yet. Thus, he was willing to cut loose against Genesis, and possibly against him to. He couldn't hear what they were saying to one another at the distance he had, and between the clash of swords and cackle of magic. But with every blow, he imagined it was between himself and Zack, and the mounting horror and illness in his gut scrapped at him. Could he honestly do this? Fight Zack? Force him into a battle to the death?

Was he ready to die?

Was he ready to risk Zack dying?

Did he want to see the cold calculating eyes of a SOLDIER doing his duty and striking him down?

Or if it wasn't like that...

Did he want to see the tears and horror in his pups face when he was forced to strike his mentor down?

"...take the world with me!" came a cry from below.

Angeal gave a start and glanced up in time to see Genesis falling off the edge of the platform, Zack staring down after him. Angeal wanted to cry out for his old friend, insane or not he was still Angeal's friend, but kept silent to not draw attention. So that was it... Zack truly was willing to do it, to kill them. To drive him off the edge though, couldn't he have had the decency to just put Genesis down instead to make him suffer in a long fearful plummet to his death? Was this to be Angeal's own fate? Not a quick clean death, but something drawn out?

His arms shook, his head throbbed, his throat was dry, his pupils dilated. Genesis was gone, and Zack would be coming for him next. Was this really what he wanted? A whisper that had steadily been growing louder and stronger since he got his wing echoed in the back of his mind advising retreat. He watched Zack leave the area, heading down further into Modeoheim. If Angeal truly wanted to die, he'd fly down and meet the pup at the heart of this frozen hell. If he didn't want to die... did he leave now, or go after Hollander first?

_Not save to kill the swine, my son._

Angeal flinched and shook his head. "Go away... you're not real."

_He promised your brother salvation, but never delivered, never intended to do anything but use my sons to his own designs._

Angeal glanced down at his clenched hands. "..."

Hadn't he had that thought on his own several times now? Always checking and asking if Hollander had made any progress to save Genesis? Angeal had hoped so badly to save his friend from this fate, now to no avail...

_If you had brought him to me, I could have saved him, my son._

Angeal shuttered and clawed at his scalp, as if to rip the voice out. "Shut up..."

_Don't deny me my child, let me help you._

"I don't need help from a voice in my head," he hissed.

_And you'd prefer the help of that scheming weasel, my son?_

Angeal growled in agitation.

_Go then, ask the leach, ask him if he had any designs to actual help your brother._

Angeal stood up and licked his lips.

_And ask, why he didn't seek help within Shinra itself? Did they not have better equipment there? Others that could have aided in researching a 'cure'? A place he could have relaxed in comfort and not both stressed out his body and rapidly advanced his condition?_

Disturbingly good points for a voice of madness.

Angeal sighed and spread his wings, taking off and flying down to the core of Modeoheim. He landed several minutes later with a soft thud and crossed his arms, bowing his head in thought.

He tilted his head and called out loudly. "Hollander! Get out here!"

A few moments later, Hollander scrambled out from wherever he had been lurking. "Angeal! There you are. Genesis is fighting..."

"Is dead," spat out Angeal.

Hollander frowned. "Dead? The boy killed him?"

"Yes, knocked him into the abyss below," said Angeal, turning to glare at Hollander who hardly looked stricken by the news, "Because _**SOMEONE** _ never made any progress in his promised cure, because someone kept him weak, stripped of so much of his strength and power."

_Yessss... you see it don't you? He wanted your brother agitated, easily controlled._

"That's not true!" said Hollander, "I was trying to help him!"

"Then why exactly did you take him away from the one place that might have stood a chance at saving him?" demanded Angeal, "The labs at Shinra would have offered him better care. Other scientists, perhaps even Hojo, could have helped him."

Hollander scowled. "Hojo doesn't care about my projects, he even calls you my failures for god's sake!"

_Ah... the fool missteps, did you hear what he called you and your brother?_

Angeal replayed Hollander's words before going still and then glaring full force at him. "Projects? Is that what we are to you Hollander? _**PROJECTS** _ that you can run into the ground!?"

_I would have taken much better care of my sons._

"That's not what I meant...," backpedaled Hollander.

"We're not science experiments!" roared Angeal, "Genesis was my _**friend**_! He needed help! Not to be used!"

"If you wanted him helped, why didn't you bring him back to Shinra?" came the voice of his pup.

Angeal glanced over to see Zack cautiously approaching, Tseng and a Trooper hanging back by the entrance; Zack continued, "They've got all the labs and science people there, maybe they could have helped him!"

Angeal smiled at that. "There's the smart pup I taught. I was just in fact asking our 'dear' doctor here that very question."

He turned towards Hollander, who had slowly been shifting back towards a side exit. "Going somewhere Doctor?"

Hollander froze and held up both hands. "J-just putting a little distance in-case this comes to blows, I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Angeal's smile thinned. "Unless I held back and let Zack win, he wouldn't stand a chance against me, you saw to that when you experimented on me before I was even born, so you can stay right where you are."

"Wait what?" exclaimed Zack, "What do you mean experimented on?"

Angeal scowled, rolling his shoulders. "I call myself a monster for more reason than just this wing. I bear the cells of..."

_Your mother._

"...a monster inside of me," snarled Angeal, rising his voice to drive the voice away.

"Jenova is a Cetra, not a...," began Hollander.

"That's bullshit and you know it," spat Angeal, "The abilities I have, that Genesis has, of turning people and monsters into copies, is nothing like anything I've read about the Ancients. Ancients were said to hear the voice of the planet, nurture and heal and grow nature, use magic without materia. Out of the ones I listed, I only have one of them, and I'm pretty sure it's not the voice of the planet I'm hearing."

Hollander grew still, oh so very still. "Hearing... but that's impossible, there were no brain waves..."

Angeal narrowed his eyes. So, Hollander _**DID** _ have some clue.

"Angeal...," whispered Zack, sounding oh so afraid, "You're hearing voices?"

"Voice, singular, female, calls itself my mother, and...," began Angeal.

_I am your mother._

"... _ **AND**_ wont shut up!" Angeal snarled.

Zack looked so sorrowful, "Your mom?"

"No, not... not Gillian, someone, something else," said Angeal, rubbing the side of his head.

"Angeal," began Hollander, looking so much more scared than Zack, carefully stepping forward, "You need to listen to me."

_Like your brother did? And end up dead? Kill this craven fool._

"Whatever it is saying, do not listen, do you understand?" said Hollander in so serious and yet terrified a voice.

_Kill him._

Angeal tensed, feeling an almost compulsion like sensation run down his spine, a desire to draw his blade.

"Duh, I think it's common knowledge to not listen to voices in your head," said Zack, giving Hollander a dubious look.

Hollander turned and scowled at Zack. "Boy, this is way over your head, sit down and shut up and maybe we all wont die here."

_This worm only fears your wrath, he seeks to stall your judgement and retribution._

Angeal tended to agree with that.

Zack ignored Hollander and turned to Angeal, puppy eyes pleading. "Look, 'Geal, come back with me and we can get you help, please!"

"No, its to late for that. I don't want any 'help' from Shinra. They're the ones who did this in the first place," spat Angeal before glaring at Hollander, "And you! You knew, didn't you? That Jenova was no ancient?"

_I am hardly anything so weak._

"I... I suspected, yes," admitted Hollander.

"And you went through with the experiments anyway?" demanded Angeal, taking a step forwards "Did you have any idea... no, of course you did. You wanted to play god, wanted your crowning achievement to be better than Hojos, better than Sephiroth!"

"Angeal! Please calm down!" begged Hollander, taking a step back, "I want to help you, but you have to let me!"

_Like he helped your brother? Ah... but we both know such help never came. Kill him._

"I think I'm done letting you control anything I do," said Angeal with a deadly calm, "And I'm making sure you can't screw up anyone else's lives, ever again."

_KILL HIM!_

"Angeal! Wait!" exclaimed Hollander.

_KILL HIM NOW!_

Angeal drew the Buster Sword and burst forward, embedding it straight through Hollander's chest. "No, I'm done waiting. You had your chance, and it died when Genesis did."

Hollander gagged and spasmed as Angeal lifted the Buster Sword into the air and then threw Hollander off it, his body slamming against a far wall before sliding down and off the edge of the platform. If the sword or the impact hadn't killed him, then let him die as Genesis did, it was only fitting to suffer the same fate the one he had failed to help had.

"Holy... Angeal, you just murdered him," whispered Zack, shocked.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "Like you murdered Genesis?"

Zack recoiled. "A-angeal... I didn't want it to be that way... he just... he didn't give me a chance or a choice..."

_This boy should be punished._

"On my honor..." began Zack.

"Honor?" demanded Angeal, interrupting him, "Where was the honor in killing a sick man? Genesis was my best friend!"

"I know that!" exclaimed Zack, "I didn't want him to die! I tried to stop him from going off the edge, but I reached him to late!"

Angeal glared at him. "To little to late as they say."

"Look, Angeal," pleaded Zack, "Genesis was doing horrible things! Turning people into copies! Causing so much damage everywhere and civilian casualties..."

"You think I don't know that?" said Angeal bitterly, "You think I didn't try to calm his rage...

_Justified._

"...justified rage?" demanded Angeal, "The only reason things weren't so much worse than they already were was because I could at least somewhat hold back his wrath, helped ground him just a little bit."

"You could have brought him in," pointed out Zack.

"Oh no, don't you go trying to turn this on me," said Angeal, pointing a finger at Zack, "By the time I linked up with Genesis, he had already caused damage to Shinra. The only ' _help'_ they would have given him was a bullet between his eyes. You _know_ company policy."

_Such a cruel and callous corporation, perhaps you should adopt your brothers Crusade and rid the world of them..._

"I chose my best friend over a grossly negligent, complacent, corrupt, and pure evil corporation!" spat Angeal, "How many years have I been looking the other way?"

_And believing their lies?_

"...and believing their lies?" demanded Angeal, "No more. I was trying to minimize the damage, but no more. By sending you here, by killing Genesis, it's over. I won't stop, I wont rest, until Shinra is destroyed."

Zack looked panicked. "Angeal! Wait a sec...!"

"And you, why you?" he growled, "Were they truly so cruel to send you after your own mentor? Even on the off-chance that you did somehow take me down, I know you, it would destroy you, leave you with crippling guilt for decades to come, if not the rest of your life."

"I didn't come here to kill anyone!" exclaimed Zack, "I just wanted to bring you home, bring _both_ of you home."

Angeal studied his pups face before softening. "I believe you."

Zack smiled.

Angeal's face hardened. "But whats done is done Zack. You killed Genesis. You murdered my best friend. You still matter to much to me, I won't kill you, but you _will_ be punished."

Zack's smiled was gone instantly, and the boy held up both hands. "Woah woah woah, wait a sec 'Geal!"

Angeal sheathed the Buster Sword and burst forward, embedding his fist deep into Zack's stomach, launching him all the way back towards the entrance, slamming him into the wall above the door. Tseng and the Trooper dove out of the falling soldier's body and drew their guns, firing at Angeal. But he was already gone, his wing carrying him through the air. He swooped down, lashing out with a boot and cracking the Trooper's shoulder, sending him flying through the doorway. He turned and caught Tseng's gun as the man turned it on him, crushing both it and the man's hand in his mighty fist.

Tseng hardly flinched, drawing a second gun with his spare hand, only for Angeal to backhand him to the ground, "And you. Turk. Shinra's little lapdog and hitman. How many of Shinra's sins rest on your shoulders?"

He reached for the Buster Sword, ready to end the Turk's life, only to yelp, caught offguard, as Zack caught him in a Full Nelson. "Angeal! Calm down!"

Angeal slammed his head back, breaking Zack's nose and sending him staggered. He turned and reached out, grabbing Zack, lifting him up with one hand, and then slamming him down on Angeal's knee. Zack wheezed and collapsed to the ground when Angeal let him go. He kicked the pup, sending him flying to the middle of the platform, and stalked forward after him.

"It was foolish to send you here, Genesis may have been degrading, but I am not," said Angeal, voice etched with warning, "I am at my full strength..."

_And growing stronger as your powers and abilities awaken._

"... and unless I let you, you can't touch me. They should have sent Sephiroth," said Angeal, shaking his head.

"S-seph... refused," gasped out Zack.

Angeal smiled a little at that. "So he still cares."

_My Chosen One is your brother, he would not draw his blade on his kin unless driven to it._

Chosen One?

Angeal shook his head and walked passed Zack. "I suppose that'll be enough for now. I've made my _displeasure_ known."

"Angeal... I'm sorry," he heard Zack whisper.

Angeal stopped walking and sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't blame you Zack, your a loyal pup, if but loyal to the wrong handler. Shinra is to blame, and will pay."

_Why not take the boy with you? He has some loyalty to you, change him, make him yours, and he will never raise a hand to you or those who belong to you again..._

_**NO!** _

Angeal thrust the thought as hard as he could at the voice, causing a surprised screech. " _Zack is off limits! I would never do that to him! Use my power on him!_ "

_Stubborn prideful honorable child. You still have so much to learn._

Angeal walked to the edge of the platform and extended his wing, taking off without another word. He flew aimlessly for a time, watching the snowy landscape blur below him. It took him some time to realize it wasn't just the landscape and the speed he was going at the blurred things. For the first time in a very long time, he felt tears streaming down his face. Genesis was dead... his best friend was gone... oh _Genesis_...

_Fret not my child, come to me, and we will make them pay, will make them all pay..._

Angeal shook his head, trying to push away the voice. He descended to the ground, to a small hideaway he and Genesis had in a cave along the coast of the Northern Continent. He clambered heavily into the cave, his entire body weary, his mind exhausted and troubled by the days events. He had gone to Modeoheim intending to die, instead... instead rage had filled him so heavily. He had raised a brutal hand to Zack, moreso than he had done before. Albeit the boy had killed Genesis...

He sighed and crumpled against the closest wall, desperate to sleep, to escape the world without his best friend, and to temporarily escape the voice whispering into the back of his mind...


End file.
